Series of One-Shots
by CatMoonPrincess
Summary: Series of short one-shots based on my favorite pairings from Bleach: IchiRuki, UraYoru, IshiHime.


**Author's Note: This will be a series of short one-shots throughout different chapters, based on my favorite pairings from Bleach, not in any particular order, but just for fun. Pairings include IchiRuki, UraYoru, and IshiHime.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fateful Encounter**

As I sit on the floor of my bedroom, I cover my eyes slightly, looking up towards the goddess that stands above me. She had just flew in abruptly, like a soft, yet brisk wind blowing into the breeze, landing right onto the window ledge. Short raven hair, porcelain skin and pale complexion, small delicate body, bold violet eyes that seem inevitable to stop gazing into and...

"W..who are you?" I ask hesitantly as my eyes grow big, too distracted by her overwhelming aura, beauty, grace.

"I am...a shinigami." she says, in a soft voice, almost a whisper. She looks directly at me with those big, beautiful violet eyes.

"Shinighami...?" I exclaim softly.

"No. It's not 'Shinigami'." she says sternly. It's Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia stares intently at me for a moment, with a look that seems kind of curious and questionable. She then jumps off of the window ledge and lands right in front of me, as serenely as she could onto the floor.

"R..Rukia..." I say quietly, still staring at her with mesmerized eyes, searching them for answers, searching...in wonderment.

She looks curiously at me again. "What is the matter with you boy? Can you not speak up properly?" She finally retorts.

"Wha-" I gasp with eyes wider than before. I watch her with a shocked expression, as if I had just been knocked out of my senses.

She continues. "I think the most decent and respectable thing to do after someone, no, a _lady_ introduces herself is to follow with the same gesture." she folds her arms and makes a little pout with lips, feigning her displeasure and distaste with the current situation.

I look up again, just to see if I am not dreaming._She is real right?_ I think to myself.

"Ah...I-I'm sorry. You said your name was Rukia. I am Kurosaki Ichigo..." just before I am able to finish introducing myself, Rukia yanks me up by my shirt collar and brings her face close to mean. I blush, furiously.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I say, squirming and flailing in her grasp as I try to break free.

"Just how are you able to see me, boy?" She inches closer narrowing her eyes towards mine. I can't help but be flustered. It is the first time I have ever been this close to a woman, other than my mom, before.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" I yell frustrated. _First this woman comes floating into my bedroom like she's some kind of goddess that owns the place, and now she asks me if I can see her? I must be dreaming. Though, the pain in my neck is telling me otherwise._

I look down at her hands, which have a somewhat soft and fragile look to them, despite their tight and firm grip. "Would you mind letting go of my collar?" I asked directly, as I gesture towards her hands.

She lets go. "...Normally, humans shouldn't be able to see shinigami, but you somehow can..." Rukia's voice trails off as she quickly turns her head towards the window again. "They're coming. I had better be off."

"Coming? Who's coming?" I ask blankly, not understanding her reaction.

She looks intently at me again. "I thought I had sensed one here, but looks like I had miscalculated." Swiftly she turns around heads for the window once more.

"W-wait!" Suddenly, before I could reach out to her, I sense it too. An immense and ominous sensation that i have never felt before. "What..is this feeling?"

As Rukia jumps back onto the window ledge, I reach out a hand to stop her. Not knowing if this will be my last meeting with the beautiful raven-haired goddess, I stare at her violet eyes with an intent gaze once more, and say "...Will-will I ever see you again?"

She stares at me with wide eyes, apparently shocked at the question, but I stand my ground, waiting for an answer. Then, only seconds later, she smiles at me, the most delicate and beautiful smile I've ever seen. Taking my hand that is resting on her shoulder into her small and fragile hand, she then leans over towards my ear and whispers softly "The story is just beginning".

Just like that, she takes off again into the night sky; as quickly as the wind will take her, and as delicate as the breeze.

I long for her presence once more.


End file.
